No way in hell
by 1991Kira
Summary: An alternate look at how Shepard's meeting with Tali at Freedom's Progress could have gone. One-shot. AU


Miranda Lawson had spent the last two years learning everything about Commander Shepard.

Her service record, her psych evaluations (especially the ones after Akuze), the documented and undocumented parts of her life with the Tenth Street Reds…..the whole nine yards. She had read them enough times to recite them from memory if she had to. She could proudly say that knew Commander Shepard better than anyone else, better than her so-called _friends_, even better than Shepard herself.

It had been her idea to get Shepard to check out Freedom's Progress in the first place. She had no doubt that, with her bloody hero-complex, Shepard would be forced to put aside her hatred for Cerberus (for their _supposed _role in the Akuze massacre) and work with them after witnessing first-hand the effects of the mysterious disappearances of the colonists.

Fate however, had other plans.

* * *

"Thank you Shepard. I'm glad you're still the one giving the orders."

If Tali had had any doubts that this was the real Commander Shepard she was dealing with, and not some Cerberus clone, they were erased when she heard her old friend assuring her that Veetor was going back home rather than some _bosh'tet_ Cerberus facility. The disapproving look the dark haired, bossy-looking female shot Shepard behind her back had Tali feeling positively smug.

What Shepard did next only cemented Tali's belief in her old friend's return.

Taking care to keep her back to the Cerberus operatives, Shepard flashed her a series of five quick hand signals.

Tali recognized it immediately. It was part of a code the team had developed during their hunt for Saren. It had been a necessity really, since they frequently found themselves facing huge numbers of geth with the ability to jam their combat scanners and internal communications.

_Keelah. Does she really mean….._

The intent behind the message was clear. But pulling it off successfully on the other hand…

Doing her best to keep her body language neutral, Tali flashed her agreement to Shepard in one nonchalant hand gesture.

"Taylor, check the wounded", Shepard said gesturing to the remnants of Prazza's trigger-happy squad. "Tali, I'll help escort Veetor to your shuttle. Lawson, on my six."

"Aye aye Commander." "Understood Shepard."

As the group made their way to the quarian vessel. Tali steeled herself for what was about to come. Timing would be of the essence here.

As Veetor was loaded into the waiting shuttle, Tali saw Taylor walking up to them. Lawson was standing behind Shepard, hands crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

Tali shot a quick glance to a seemingly relaxed Shepard. _Which?_

Shepard simply continued to look at Taylor. Her clenched fist the only confirmation Tali needed.

"Well, I guess this is it Tali", Shepard said. "I should go."

There it was. _The signal._

Tali nodded and turned to the shuttle doors. Then in one smooth motion she whirled around and thrust the muzzle of her shotgun straight into an unsuspecting Taylor's face.

A quick press of the trigger and half of Taylor's face was blown away.

At the same time, Shepard had started moving towards Lawson. Miranda barely had any time to react before Shepard thrust her shotgun right into her stomach and pulled the trigger.

Shepard's Eviscerator tore through Miranda's insides, her specially designed combat suit's shields failing at point-blank range as a gaping hole appeared in her abdomen.

Miranda Lawson barely registered the pain as she landed on the ground, mind overcome with shock. _This wasn't how it was supposed to go. _Shepard was a bloody hero, a paragon of humanity. _She couldn't turn her back on humanity for the sake of her grudge with Cerberus._

She frantically looked into up as Shepard loomed over her, cybernetic eyes practically glowing with hatred, her shotgun thrust practically into Miranda's face.

"Fucking Cerberus", she hissed. "You seriously thought you could use the Reapers to manipulate me into working with you after _everything _your people put me through? After Akuze?"

She barked a harsh laugh. "Bet you're wishing you'd used the control ship after all, eh Cerberus whore?" She pulled the trigger.

For a while Shepard and Tali just stood there, breathing heavily as they took in the sight of the two headless corpses before them.

Tali was the first to break the silence. "Keelah Shepard. Is that all of them?"

Shepard nodded jerkily, "These two were the only ones to accompany me here. I'm sure their boss will be sending in reinforcements pretty soon." She glanced at Tali. "We'd better be gone by then."

Tali nodded. "Where shall we go Shepard? Back to the Flotilla?"

Shepard shook her head, some of her previous cool confidence returning to her. "We can go the Citadel. I heard Anderson's still Councillor so we can expect some help. We'll be safe from Cerberus there, and we plan our next move. Maybe get in touch with the rest of the gang." She smiled at Tali wistfully.

Tali nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. The last thing we need is for Cerberus to attack the Flotilla again." At Shepard's questioning look, she shook her head. "I'll explain later." She paused. "What about Veetor? He still needs treatment."

Shepard pondered that for a second. "We could go to Dr Michel. She's treated you before so there'll be something she could do for him."

"Good idea", Tali agreed. "Now let's go before any more Cerberus _bosh'tets _turn up".

The two old friends smiled grimly at each other as they hopped into the quarian vessel and sped off into an uncertain future.


End file.
